Please Forgive Me
by yeol61
Summary: [Kristao/Taoris] Sepenggal kisah Tao yang menyesal mengatakan Kris pengkhianat ketika Kris meninggalkan EXO dan dirinya. One Shot Warning Boy x Boy, BRomance Cerita murni dari otak sendiri, karakter bukan punya saya, tapi punya orang tua mereka


Dimulai kisah sewaktu pertengahan tahun 2014, di saat EXO melakukan comebacknya dengan lagu Overdose, tak lama kemudian beredar berita kalau Kris resmi meninggalkan EXO, para member EXO sangat kebingungan dan juga sedih, mengapa sang leader EXO-M tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada mereka sama sekali tentang dirinya yang keluar secara tiba-tiba dari EXO.

Mereka semua terpukul, dan yang paling terpukul adalah Tao, ya Tao memang paling dekat dengan Kris, Tao selalu senang bermanja manjaan dengan Kris, tapi sekarang hatinya remuk, hancur, sedih, mengapa Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya? Kenapa mendadak hengkang dari EXO, apa alasannya? Kenapa dia tidak cerita apa-apa sama sekali?

Begitulah pertanyaan yang terus membenak di hati para member EXO, tidak terkecuali Tao, dia bahkan mengatakan Kris sebagai pengkhianat di depan media massa, dia emosi, dia kecewa, rasa sedihnya tidak terbendung, mungkin kata-kata 'pengkhianat' itu spontan terucap karena rasa kecewa Tao yang luar biasa.

Tak lama Kris hengkang, giliran Luhan yang meninggalkan EXO, mereka baru saja kehilangan Kris, kenapa sekarang harus kehilangan Luhan lagi, akhirnya mereka mencoba tegar menghadapi kepergian dua member tersebut dan melakukan comeback lagu Call Me Baby dengan member yang tersisa, hanya sepuluh.

Tak lama kemudian Tao mengalami cedera parah dan memutuskan berobat ke Amerika untuk penyembuhan cedera di kakinya, lalu beredar kabar juga kalau ayah Tao menyuruhnya untuk hengkang dari EXO karena khawatir putranya akan mengalami sakit yang lebih parah lagi dari sekarang, cukup lama Tao membuat fans bingung, sebenarnya Tao akan benar-benar hengkang atau tidak?

Dan tak lama kemudian Tao muncul kembali dengan solo karirnya, ya memang cukup sukses, tapi ternyata banyak fans yang tadinya notabene mengidolakannya jadi berubah 180 derajat menghujatnya, mereka mengatakan kalau Tao itu pengkhianat, mungkin ini karma yang diterima Tao karena mengatakan Kris pengkhianat?

Ya tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Tao sampai membuat resah semua EXO-L di dunia, bahkan pernah beredar kabar kalau Tao akan kembali berkarir bersama EXO, tapi sepertinya itu hanya kabar burung saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan kembali ke EXO.

Setelah sukses dengan solo karirnya Tao akhirnya meminta maaf secara publik kepada Kris, ia menyesal karena mengatakan Kris sebagai seorang pengkhianat sampai air matanya tak terbendung lagi, Kris yang mengetahui berita ini hanya mengacuhkannya saja, mungkin sudah terlanjur sakit hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunday, 01.00 PM

Tao yang sedang tidak disibukkan oleh jadwalnya pergi ke suatu tempat, ketika ia sampai di tempat tersebut ia langsung melesat masuk dan menemui seseorang disana, ia pun langsung berbicara dengan orang tersebut dengan wajah yang canggung.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menemuimu dari dulu." Orang itu tidak bergeming dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku ingin sekali mengatakan hal ini padamu." Orang itu masih terdiam.

"Aku … ingin sekali meminta maaf padamu, aku minta maaf karena telah mengataimu pengkhianat, karena aku sendiri malah melakukan hal ini juga, aku akhirnya mengerti alasanmu untuk meninggalkan EXO, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, aku benar-benar menyesal." Air mata Tao tidak dapat dibendung lagi pada saat itu, ia menangis sejadi jadinya, tetapi orang itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"Aku … mencintaimu Kris ge."

Ternyata orang yang saat itu ditemuinya adalah Kris, Kris tetap tidak bergeming saat itu, bukan karena Kris tidak peduli, tapi pada saat itu ternyata Tao berbicara dengan patung lilin Kris, sedih memang, Tao ingin sekali mengucapkan itu pada Kris tapi ia tidak punya keberanian untuk menemui Kris yang asli, jadi ia mengatakan hal itu kepada patung lilin Kris, ia semakin menangis tak karuan, tak peduli beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya, bahkan sampai ada yang merekam kejadian itu dengan ponselnya sambil ikut menangis juga.

Setelah selesai mengatakan itu semua Tao pun langsung beranjak keluar dan kembali ke dalam mobilnya, ia langsung melesakkan mobilnya menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Monday 12.00 PM, Kris Apartment

Hari ini ia tidak mempunyai jadwal dan banyak waktu istirahat seharian, tidak menyia nyiakan hari berliburnya yang sangat jarang tersebut Kris menuju ke dapur dan membuat secangkir kopi, setelah selesai ia membuka laptopnya dan mengecek weibo miliknya, setelah itu ia menstalker akun weibo Tao dan melihat lihat apakah Tao ada membuat MV baru atau ada jadwal hari ini, Kris memang mengacuhkan permintaan maaf Tao di depan umum, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia sudah memaafkan si panda itu dan si botak satu ini ternyata adalah stalker setia Tao, semua kegiatan Tao ia pantau dan tidak pernah ketinggalan, ah dasar angry bird gengsian.

"Hm, ternyata hari ini Tao ada jadwal acara charming daddy." Kris menyeruput kopinya dengan nikmat, setelah itu ia membuka channel youtube, iseng ingin melihat MV Tao lagi, tapi matanya tertuju ke recently upload, ia melihat ada video dengan tulisan 'Kris, please forgive Tao, he's really love you.'

Sontak Kris langsung mengklik video itu dan menonton video tersebut, ternyata itu adalah video saat Tao berbicara sambil menangis dengan patung lilinnya, semua kata-kata Tao terdengar jelas disana, karena sang perekam sangat dekat dengan posisi Tao saat itu.

Kris terdiam dan tak lama air matanya mengalir di pipinya yang mulus tanpa sadar.

"Dasar panda pabo, kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku, kenapa ia malah mengatakan hal tersebut kepada patung lilinku, kebodohanmu benar-benar tidak berubah Tao."

Kris langsung beranjak berdiri, ia menyambar jaketnya yang berada di sofa dan kunci mobil yang ada di meja, tak lupa memakai topi untuk menutupi kepalanya yang botak (?)

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera mengebut ke tempat syuting Tao sekarang, ia tidak peduli mau melanggar lalu lintas atau tidak, yang penting sampai disana secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

01.00 PM, tempat syuting Tao

"Terima kasih atas kerjasama nya Tao, hari ini pun berjalan dengan lancar ya." Kata sang sutradara acara tersebut.

"Terima kasih kembali pak sutradara, ah iya semoga di lain hari lancar kembali." Tao membungkukkan badannya kepada sang sutradara tersebut.

"Beibei apa kau lelah ? mau papa gendong ?" Ucap Tao pada anak perempuan manis yang menjadi anaknya di acara tersebut.

"Tidak papa, Beibei masih kuat kok kalau acaranya masih mau dilanjut hehehe ~" Ucap anak itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"uhh imutnya anak papa ini." Ucap Tao sambil mencubit pipi gembul Boxuan, yah Tao memang tak tahan dengan yang imut-imut.

"Ayo kita segera pulang." Ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Boxuan.

"Iya papa ~" Boxuan mengeratkan genggamannya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, ada seseorang yang berlari menghampiri dirinya sambil terengah-engah, pandangan Tao langsung terarah kepada sosok yang sedang berada di depannya saat ini, ia tidak percaya, apakah ini mimpi ? Itu yang diucapkan di dalam hatinya.

"Untunglah, hhah hhah – kau belum pulang Tao." Kris mengatur nafasnya yang sedaritadi memburu.

Di jalan ia terjebak macet, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah restoran yang cukup lumayan jauh dari tempat syuting Tao dan melanjutkannya dengan berlari, wajar saja ia kelelahan.

"K – Kris ge ? Ini benar-benar kau ? ini bukan mimpi kan ?"

"Iya Tao, ini aku, kau sedang tidak bermimpi." Kris memegang sebelah pipi Tao dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tao, aku melihat rekamanmu saat sedang menangis di depan patung lilinku, saat aku melihat rekaman itu aku pun ikut menangis, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melesat kesini untuk menemuimu, aku sudah memaafkanmu Tao, sudah dari lama, tapi karena aku gengsi jadinya tidak bisa berkata jujur, dan satu lagi, aku juga mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao." Kris langsung memeluk Tao saat itu juga.

"Terima kasih Kris ge karena sudah memaafkanku, aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu." Tao membalas pelukan dari Kris sambil menangis, Boxuan yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya melihat mereka berdua saja dengan wajah polos.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Tao, mereka saling menempelkan dahi dan tersenyum senang, Boxuan kesal dan memukul kaki Kris.

"Om jahat, kenapa membuat papa Beibei menangis! Nanti Beibei laporkan ke polisi!"

Kris dan Tao yang melihat Boxuan marah-marah tak karuan langsung tertawa.

"Beibei, gege ini bukan orang jahat, dia orang baik kok, papa menangis karena senang bisa bertemu dengan gege ini lagi, bukan menangis sedih kok." Tao mengelus kepala Boxuan.

"Benarkah ? memangnya dia siapanya papa ?"

"Ehm dia ini –"

Belum selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya Kris langsung menarik Tao dan mencium bibirnya, sontak Tao kaget dan reflek mendorong tubuh Kris sampai ciumannya terlepas.

"Yak! Gege! Apa yang gege lakukan?! Sedang ada Beibei disini tahu!" Ucap Tao dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Kan biar jelas toh, oh iya Beibei, aku ini adalah calon suami dari papamu, namaku Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris gege."

"Calon suami papa ? Horeee Beibei punya dua papa!" Ucap anak perempuan itu senang.

"Uhh gege terang-terangan sekali."

"Tidak apa kan, terang-terangan jauh lebih bagus." Kris merangkul tubuh Tao dan berbisik di telinga Tao.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi di apartemenku ?" Ucap Kris dengan nada nakal.

"Yak! Gege pervert!" Tao memukul pelan dada Kris.

Setelah itu mereka hanya tertawa bersama disana dengan gembira.

 **END**

Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje dan alurnya rada cepet, baru pertama kali nulis FF sih, sebenernya ada FF Krisyeol yang kubuat pertama kali, tapi idenya lagi ilang jadi selesain yang ini dulu deh jadinya, minta reviewnya ya hehe.


End file.
